Bleach Wiki:Chat/August 21, 2012
11:43 hmm, I need a panpour 11:45 Hi Dark Seeker Kotsu, welcome to the Bleach Wiki Chat! Please remember to follow our Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy when you are here. Also note that you need ten productive edits to to be in here otherwise you will be asked to leave. 11:45 Hahah :P now it's showing. 11:48 i still see gin 11:48 dont you have a water god?? 11:48 I need ALL THE WATER TYPES 11:48 you want wailmer?? 11:48 meh 11:48 Panpour is the last monkey I need 11:49 last? 11:49 There are three monkeys 11:49 you got the other?? 11:49 I got Pansage 11:49 how 11:50 I caught him 11:50 oh you can get them in the wild too?? 11:50 oh grand 11:51 wow they take using rock climb to extremes in this game 11:53 ok sunyshore has a blackout wont let me down there now how the frig do i get there 11:55 veilstone... 11:55 you need to get Palkia 11:55 holy shit so soon?? 11:55 Once you have defeated team galactic, you can go to the gym 11:56 Samurott! 11:56 i just read that, the person said pearl and the nub answered with dialga, thats diamond idiot 11:58 ok how do i get eh key to beat the guy is veilstone?? 11:59 What guy? 12:03 butthe guy in there says its safe with the guard 12:03 Have you done the Galactic Headquarters yet? 12:04 You would have released Uxie, Mezprit and Azelf if you did 12:04 ive never played these games 12:04 oh where is the hq?? 12:04 people keep saying veilstone 12:04 http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Veilstone 12:05 slo moment didnt see the HQ 12:05 lol thank you 12:08 lets do this and get some levelling woot woot 12:12 wurmple squashy qurmple 12:18 ugh i wish they would just have team rocket, this "we're doing the right thing" pisses me off 12:19 User talk:Arrancar109?curid=2972&diff=316576&oldid=315846#Related Videos Module who 12:20 Ughhh, not Wagnike 12:28 you know i hate it when the trainers do the exclamation i like getting to them first 12:29 Im lazy, if they want to fight, they can come to me 12:29 i hate it, makes you stop a wait for them to move 12:32 so nice of galatic to have a bed for me to raise my pokemons pp in 12:34 I need a good HM slave 12:34 sanshreww 12:34 sandslash 12:34 preferably one that can fly 12:35 hmmmmm how many can use fly and rock smash 12:35 There needs to be a good flying/rock type 12:36 yes like a mix.....slashy / flying 12:38 boss battle 12:42 I need to start leveling up my other pokemon 12:42 I only have two trained pokemon 12:44 I think I will level my monkeys and evolve them 12:46 yeah i need to level my pachiseru (sp?) more 12:46 i like him 12:46 Too bad he doesnt evolve 12:47 yeah but sort of reminds me of pikachu and i never wanted to evolve him 12:48 I was mad in Yellow when I couldnt evolve my Pikachu 12:48 Raichu was badass, I wanted him 12:49 Hi Legato Bluesummers, welcome to the Bleach Wiki Chat! Please remember to follow our Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy when you are here. Also note that you need ten productive edits to to be in here otherwise you will be asked to leave. 12:50 Hi Legato Bluesummers, welcome to the Bleach Wiki Chat! Please remember to follow our Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy when you are here. Also note that you need ten productive edits to to be in here otherwise you will be asked to leave. 12:52 raichu is fine but i just love having a least one cutie on my team 12:53 Hooray, got a leaf stone 12:53 Can evolve my monkey when I level him up more 12:53 lol 12:54 gunna try and get palkia without master ball 12:54 as always 12:54 I used my master ball on Beldum in that game 12:54 beldum?? 12:54 metagross 12:54 Metagross' first form 12:54 Catch rate of a legendary 12:55 alas i have a shiny metagross so i have bred so la la la la 12:55 well screw you 12:55 Lol 12:56 now now dont be jealous i thought you wanted pokemon and arent i trying to do stuff to get you them 12:56 lol 12:57 i have a box in HG dedicated to starters :D 12:58 Ugghh, Emolga 12:58 the bane of my existance 12:58 why 12:59 Electric type that all he does is use double team 12:59 Meaning as a water type, I cant hit him and kill him before he can use electric attacks 12:59 evasion ratings i hate those pokemon muk uses minimize too 01:01 i'd rather have my pokemon faint than constant pauses "but your attack missed" 01:01 grrrr 01:03 what i hate about caves, as soon as you have your first as a water pokemon you keep getting flying pokemon like zubats, as soon as you change it to electric you get fighting as soon as you change it to flying you get rock then vicious circle 01:04 lol im tired today 01:05 I misread great ball as "Douche ball" 01:05 Im like what the hell 01:05 xD 01:08 Douche ball? 01:08 Yep, it catches douchey pokemon 01:08 yeah me too i cant seem to read at the moment, i hae moves that hit with recoil and didnt notice flare blitz did and i bloody read it 01:09 *hate moves 01:09 ah hello clefairy quick ball thank clefairy 01:09 I can't think of any douchey pokemon though 01:11 wow you'd think a pokemon with "this pokemon is difficult to find" entry in pokedex i would have caught two in a row 01:11 ah well one can go to Hg and the other to white/black 01:12 need a clefairy god seems to be plentiful here 01:12 Nah 01:12 :( 01:13 Clefairy are easy to find 01:13 yeah i know 01:15 oh no its gunna snow again isnt it 01:15 ugh i hate hail 01:15 Hi Wildfire007, welcome to the Bleach Wiki Chat! Please remember to follow our Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy when you are here. Also note that you need ten productive edits to to be in here otherwise you will be asked to leave. 01:15 Wildfire007, you need ten article edits to be here 01:15 hello i need help 01:16 With? 01:16 what is article 01:16 The pages that comprise this wiki 01:16 What did you think a wiki was? 01:16 no 01:16 they contain information 01:16 01:17 now go get ten edits to those 01:17 will am new person i don't know how to do it 01:17 Edit them 01:17 fix grammar, reference things 01:17 ok 01:17 but you need ten edits to articles to be here 01:18 Now please leave until you have ten article edits 01:18 ten edits how many 12 01:18 ten means ten 01:18 Hi Godisme, welcome to the Bleach Wiki Chat! Please remember to follow our Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy when you are here. Also note that you need ten productive edits to to be in here otherwise you will be asked to leave. 01:18 lol 01:18 I win 01:19 have i mentioned i hate snowy places 01:20 I dont think so 01:20 why the frig are machoke in ice makes no logical sense to me 01:22 i am now screaming at the galactic grunts i just want my spheal 01:24 so i essentially need to level my pachiseru for next cyrus battle 01:25 damn, gonna be a while before new Warehouse episode 01:26 "ten edits how many 12" - Wildfire007 01:26 So stupid it's quotable. 01:26 and yeah hes made none 01:27 Logic has gone down the toilet these days, particularly with the non-editing users that turn up here these days. 01:27 Isn't that right, God? 01:27 I proclaim all new users are idiots 01:27 It's true. 01:28 I haven't seen a new user in a while that actually got the edits they needed. 01:28 They were either banned or never came back. 01:28 or socks 01:29 So Kotsu, how is mercedes 01:29 dont think spheal will be mine tonight 01:30 Scared of me. 01:30 Lol. 01:31 I went in DB chat to tell them to stop coming over here. 01:31 And as soon as I enter, they left. 01:33 fear is good 01:33 And they haven't been in chat since I said "You aren't supposed to be here." 01:33 Lol 01:33 That it is. 01:33 Fear is a noob repellant. 01:35 wow pachirisu is bad moves levelling time to tm it 01:36 want tm24 01:38 I need to shave. Stubble is getting too rough 01:38 What does it say about your first day back to school when a teacher calls you "Satan's spawn"? 01:39 You are going to have a good year 01:39 found it 01:39 With a new math teacher, yes 01:39 I wasn't being THAT bad. 01:39 oh aizen avvie jus changed 01:39 ugh math 01:39 I didn't even get into a fight. 01:40 Hate math 01:40 English is where it's at 01:40 I was actually pretty decent at math and then in 10th grade I had a douchebag math teacher who hated me for some reason 01:40 Hi Mohrpheus, welcome to the Bleach Wiki Chat! Please remember to follow our Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy when you are here. Also note that you need ten productive edits to to be in here otherwise you will be asked to leave. 01:40 My math teacher in 10th was a douchebag too! :D 01:41 ...He liked to yell at me, then kick me out of the class. 01:41 Mohrph, how goes your pokeventures 01:41 He even put a desk outside of the classroom for me. 01:42 Haven't made much progress. Grinding out this Spearow so I can trade it later. 01:42 And to have as fodder against Douche. 01:42 Just use a douche ball ;) 01:43 lol 01:43 lol 01:44 wow moves by leveling is awful in gen 4 01:45 well gen 4 pokemonz 01:48 I hate that some of the best TMs are hard to get duplicates of. 01:49 I'm not into gambling. :/ 01:49 Thats one thing I like so far about Gen 5 01:49 Unlimited use TMs 01:49 Seriously? 01:49 Oh wow 01:50 really??????/ 01:50 Yes 01:51 Damn. I was going to skip over to B/W2, but it has features linked to B/W since it's an actual sequel. Eghhhh. 01:53 Get White, be cool like me 01:53 White has Zekrom right? 01:54 Yes 01:54 That's the one then 01:54 and more pokemon 01:54 i already have them both 01:55 Nooooo Black version has Houndoom 01:55 ah thunderbolt old friend you're so much better than spark arent you 01:55 Sun is the pokemon bank. Ask her for a houndourr 01:55 i have 01:56 Eh, I like Black's exclusives better 01:56 White gives you the White forest 01:56 home of the Pseudo Legendaries 01:56 well if you get black we can all trade tho i have black i havent played yet 01:56 i have all pseudos 01:57 I don't know... Black City lets you get some cool stuff 01:57 Like the stones 01:57 you can find stones in dust storms 01:59 totally tempted to pull over strong pokemon from HG for this task 02:00 dont think i have the patience to train pachirisu 02:00 Bahhh, this stupid encounter rate 02:00 I cant take a step 02:00 Use some repelll\ 02:00 I dont have any 02:01 you dont buy repel??? 02:01 waste of money 02:01 they ceaheap 02:01 lol cant type 02:01 Id rather spend money on pokeballs 02:02 time to see what i have to use under 70 02:03 oh tyranitar is only lv57...... 02:04 Oh yes, use Tyranitar lol 02:04 Hi Dark Seeker Kotsu, welcome to the Bleach Wiki Chat! Please remember to follow our Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy when you are here. Also note that you need ten productive edits to to be in here otherwise you will be asked to leave. 02:04 hes in HG and well my next gym is electric 02:04 I'd use Electavire and spam Earthquake :PP 02:06 Tyranitar <3 02:06 rhydon not that high either 02:08 guess could use my older luxray from HG 02:09 or then theres a level 64 electivire waiting for cyrus.... 02:10 too many to choose from, course cant go over 70 02:10 lol 02:11 a mark of my lack of life lol 02:12 i have too many chanseys, prolly trying for lucky eggs 02:12 togapi and goduck should be psychic 02:13 Yes 02:13 Psyduck isn't psychic? 02:13 Nope 02:13 Weird. 02:13 Explains a few things 02:14 i know riht and yet the golduck i have has all psychic moves 02:14 naturally 02:14 I miss my Lucario. So broken. It could do just about anything. 02:14 I was never a Lucario fan 02:18 It had good stats and a huge movepool, but that's about it. Can't say I'm a huge fan of the Pokemon itself. 02:19 His attack was really high but his signature moves all were Special 02:19 His special attack wasn't that bad 02:20 No, but it was nowhere near his attack 02:22 time to trade but i think i will do it all tomorrow 02:22 i want y spheal 02:22 Here I'm reading that it's actually a little higher. 110/115 base, 319/329 max. 02:22 He's the jack of all kickass 02:22 List of Arrancar?curid=2050&diff=316587&oldid=314384 02:23 Lmao 02:23 honestly trade should be the first option 02:24 and i am disappointed the length of a trade isnt less annoying than it was in the old days 02:24 Yeah lol. 02:25 It's important for preventing exploits I guess 02:26 exploits?? 02:26 Cloning Pokemon 02:27 Though there were other ways of doing that in the old days 02:27 I miss cloning 02:27 My team of Lugia's was amazing 02:27 I remember there was an exploit in Emerald. I had a team of black Rayquazas 02:28 Of course, it was a borrowed game. 02:28 So no Poke farming for me D: 02:29 I still have my MonsterBrain for the GBC though. I just max out the values for some sadsack weak Pokemon and give it a bunch of powerful moves 02:31 Team of Lugias? 02:31 lol nothing like cloning 02:31 Heh 02:31 team of umbreons 02:33 I need rustling grass! 02:38 i need sleep night night 02:39 Liar, she doesnt sleep 02:44 xD 02:55 Mohrph, hurry up and get a Gen 5 game so I can steal pokemon from you 02:55 Lol 02:55 I need to get one >.< 02:56 Yes you do 02:56 and then I can steal your pokemon too 02:58 xD 03:02 Hi Wildfire007, welcome to the Bleach Wiki Chat! Please remember to follow our Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy when you are here. Also note that you need ten productive edits to to be in here otherwise you will be asked to leave. 03:02 Wildfire, leave or I ban you 03:03 ok i did i have two photo 03:03 You need ten article edits 03:03 You have 0 03:03 Now leave 03:03 ok 03:03 bye 03:03 Leave now or I ban you 03:04 I take it he thought you would forget? 03:04 I have no idea 03:04 He is jsut another of the idiots 03:05 There seems to be a colony of them 03:17 http://www.quickmeme.com/meme/3qkhgr/ 03:18 Lol 03:19 http://bleach.answers.wikia.com/wiki/Why_did_they_cancel_Bleach,?cb=935 I love fucking with them 03:20 If they say Bleach, I answer with the manga 03:20 Maybe one day they will learn 03:20 Hi Coolgirlsayshi, welcome to the Bleach Wiki Chat! Please remember to follow our Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy when you are here. Also note that you need ten productive edits to to be in here otherwise you will be asked to leave. 03:20 Coolgirls, you need ten article edits to be here 03:21 Please leave until such a time as you have ten productive article edits 03:21 Hi Coolgirlsayshi, welcome to the Bleach Wiki Chat! Please remember to follow our Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy when you are here. Also note that you need ten productive edits to to be in here otherwise you will be asked to leave. 03:22 Doesn't it direct them to similar questions already answered? 03:22 People dont search before asking 03:22 That would require intelligence 03:23 Hi Coolgirlsayshi, welcome to the Bleach Wiki Chat! Please remember to follow our Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy when you are here. Also note that you need ten productive edits to to be in here otherwise you will be asked to leave. 03:24 your so mean bye bye 03:24 She just earned herself a month ban 03:25 But hey, you are mean. 03:25 :( I prefer when I get to kickban them in chat 03:29 Hi Wildfire007, welcome to the Bleach Wiki Chat! Please remember to follow our Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy when you are here. Also note that you need ten productive edits to to be in here otherwise you will be asked to leave. 03:29 can i talk to u 03:29 pleases 03:29 No 03:29 pleases 03:29 You need ten article edits to be here 03:30 i don't know how to 03:30 Now its your choice. You can leave, or I can kick you 03:30 uhh... 03:30 5 03:30 4 03:30 am done 03:30 3 03:30 2 03:30 1 03:34 xD 03:35 He had ample time 03:36 I try to be fair... I really do 03:36 But the idiocy is sometimes too much 03:37 It's understandable. 03:38 I herd that the Vandenreich Leader is the Spirt King. 03:38 lol 03:39 Hm. Should the edit to Tatsuki be undone? 03:39 No, the same thing is on Orihime's page 03:39 Ah, okay. 03:43 And sadly, I see the quote where Orihime had character growth potential. Le sigh. 03:46 What are you talking about Mohrph, Orihime has had so much character growth 03:46 Whens the last time you have heard her say Kurosaki kun 03:47 I don't think it counts in casual conversation 03:47 lol 03:48 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ao8K1tc138M Can you do it? 03:49 I can do this 03:51 It gets far less annoying after the first minute 03:53 I love the sound in between each one for some reason 03:53 Thats what keeps it from being super annoying 03:55 ...My ears are bleeding, I think 03:56 This is easy for me 03:59 and done 03:59 We need to make Arrancar do that later 04:03 Hrmblrbm. I suppose I should bring up the volume name thing on a talk page. 04:03 I've forgotten about it more than twice 04:03 Well...well....well 04:04 Mohrph, go do that, Ill support it 04:13 Talk:Chapters#Volume Names There 04:15 Hi Angel Of DeathAbarai, welcome to the Bleach Wiki Chat! Please remember to follow our Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy when you are here. Also note that you need ten productive edits to to be in here otherwise you will be asked to leave. 04:15 You need 10 article edits 04:19 ...Holy hell! 04:19 Two people that got kicked from Bleach in DB chat at once 04:19 ...Now we need Forgotten Alchemist 04:20 And one left. 04:21 Maybe they're trying to build a case against us. 04:21 "Her der, they keep kicking us for some darned reason!" 04:23 Hehehe 04:26 My friend said they mentioned something about Bleach, so I went in. 04:26 And uh... 04:26 Mercedes thinks I'm the one that blocked them, apparently? 04:30 Tell Mercedes that if she comes back with another account, we will be looking into ways in which to contact her ISP and shutting off her internet 04:33 I had to break it down into very basic English 04:41 "look i ever happend again ok" 04:41 ...Can't understand Mercedes there, I admit 04:47 Hi DragonKnight99, welcome to the Bleach Wiki Chat! Please remember to follow our Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy when you are here. Also note that you need ten productive edits to to be in here otherwise you will be asked to leave. 04:49 ... 04:49 Ahahahaha 04:53 Another one...? 04:53 They will never stop 04:54 I'm attempting to speak Mercedes' language 04:54 ...It's a daunting task. 04:55 At least I know what to put on my resume in the future 04:55 "Can speak and understand fluent idiot, if need be." 04:56 Here's a test. See if you can translate this. 04:56 "here come other one chat 04:56 i didn't post bad picture :what a human eye artists " 04:57 Looks like idiot for kill me now 04:57 ...What's a human eye artists? 04:57 That's my question. 05:04 Must..get...7th...badge....tonight 05:07 You can do it God! 05:07 ...Now Mercedes is denying uploading the picture x_x 05:09 She can deny all she wants, we have proof 05:10 10:08 Dark Seeker Kotsu You put nasty picture on Bleach 05:10 10:09 Mercedes5lotus u did 05:10 10:09 Dark Seeker Kotsu They no like that 05:10 10:09 Phierb3 I'M TAKING SIDES! 05:10 10:09 Dark Seeker Kotsu I no put nasty picture on Bleach 05:10 I have special power 05:10 It called "common sense" 05:11 lol 05:13 And I just kicked Mercedes :P 05:13 BANHAMMER 05:14 ...You want me to ban? xD 05:16 BAN ALL TEH PEOPLE 05:17 Mercedes5lotus GET A HELL OUTTA HERE Dark Seeker Kotsu 05:17 LET ME TALK NOT YOURS 05:17 10:16 Dark Seeker Kotsu YOU HAVE IDIOT RAGE 05:17 ME BAN NOW 05:17 ~ Mercedes5lotus has been banned by Dark Seeker Kotsu (undo). ~ 05:18 I approve 05:19 Now ban all her other accounts 05:23 I don't think I can even remember all the names 05:23 Misplaced my SP. Shite. 05:24 Oh there it is 05:44 Hi Salubri, welcome to the Bleach Wiki Chat! Please remember to follow our Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy when you are here. Also note that you need ten productive edits to to be in here otherwise you will be asked to leave. 05:47 Hey Sal 05:47 hi 05:48 theres somethin wrong with the info boxes for the fight pages 05:49 Look the same as always to me 05:51 left side of the boxes are missing its lines 05:52 hmmm, its possible that there was a back end class change on wikia's end 05:52 But I doubt that would affect an infobox 05:54 humm 06:00 Sal, was there a new episode of Warehouse 13 tonight? 06:01 yes 06:01 Hmmm, I can't find it onlne anywhere 06:03 it was new alphas too 06:03 I found Alphas, couldnt find Warehouse though 06:04 weird 06:05 Oh, hehe, Sal, you need to take the challenge http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ao8K1tc138M 06:06 im not listening to that crap for 10 minutes 06:06 lol 06:06 annoying ass orihime 06:07 Heh 06:07 Blame Mohrph 06:09 Hey. You said you'd do it to Arrancar. I knew Sal wouldn't put up with it. 06:11 lol 06:11 While we're at it, might as well make Yyp do it as well 06:12 Lol 06:15 ...Trying it again 06:16 http://bleach.answers.wikia.com/wiki/Will_Byakuya_and_Rukia_ever_get_together_as_a_couple?cb=3765 seems someone else thinks like Sun 06:16 o_o 06:17 Snrk 06:32 mmmm, Ice cream pokemon 06:32 im hungry 06:34 Hm. I should get some. 06:35 I need to find out where to catch one of these guys 06:35 Which one? 06:35 The ice cream pokemon 05:09 Hi Ultraprime2, welcome to the Bleach Wiki Chat! Please remember to follow our Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy when you are here. Also note that you need ten productive edits to to be in here otherwise you will be asked to leave. 05:10 got caught in a massive cold downpour hours ag and my hair still wont dry 05:10 Well, that's unfortunate. 05:10 Hope you don't catch a cold. 05:17 hoe so but feel little dizzy but it was so funny how it happened 05:18 The rain started suddenly with no warning at all? 05:21 well i was raining but lightly and was only going up the street, brother was with me to make sure i didnt hurt myself and well it just came on really heavy for like a minute then stopped as soon as got to our door, drowned rat i looked lie 05:22 Yup, sounds like some troublesome weather XD 05:22 Has it gotten better? 05:25 well thunder was on an hour ago i love thunder but my hair still wont dry lol 05:25 I'd give you a tip on that, but I'm a guy, so I'd probably make it worse :P 05:29 lol its fine i had the hair dryer on twice and twice it overheated 05:29 my hair is very long 05:31 Well, I hope it works for you then. Permanent hair damage is awful. 05:31 I have a cousin who went bald at 22... 05:37 oh wow yikes 05:37 feel sorry for people like that 05:38 my old friend he husband has been balding since he was 13 05:38 Wow, that's a pretty young age to start. 05:38 yeah it is 05:38 he was 21 when first met him so it was a very....yikes moment 05:39 Yeah, I can imagine by that time, he'd be nearly done. 05:41 yeah homer simpson three hairs thing 05:42 Wow.....XD 05:43 So what else is up with you? 05:46 just had soup so letting it settle in the old tummy 05:46 readin up on some resident evil stuff 05:46 you? 05:47 Just working on this and that. Trying to get away from the irritation. 05:50 irritation?? 05:51 Some stuff that went on that I'm not too interested in defending myself over. 05:51 So some people decided to have an RP of my public execution. 05:53 sorry to hear that but yeah you're right don't concentrate on it, if you have said your piece just try to move on to other things and keep yourself busy best way 05:55 Yeah, I'd love to keep off it. I just went a couple places to think of other things. 06:03 good 06:04 think its time i finish this episode summery, hate writing about the zanpakuto spirits such awful characterisation 06:04 then onto finish pearl 06:06 The Zanpakuto Tales arc? 06:10 yup 06:12 Is anyone free to join your anime summary project? 06:15 well it not so much as join then do it, its like join if you show aptitude for it, you know do some first on a trial basis but of course anyone is free to claim the summaries, like any of the sumaries including fight summaries and the other projects of course 06:17 Would it be alright with you if I were to take an episode and do its summary? 06:19 of course when you're done just mark it as *needs checking for completion* and myself or Glass or another councillor will proof read it :) 06:20 Thanks. I'll take one on the list. 06:37 Hi GenosectKing, welcome to the Bleach Wiki Chat! Please remember to follow our Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy when you are here. Also note that you need ten productive edits to to be in here otherwise you will be asked to leave. 07:03 Hi Glass Heart, welcome to the Bleach Wiki Chat! Please remember to follow our Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy when you are here. Also note that you need ten productive edits to to be in here otherwise you will be asked to leave. 07:04 Hi Glass. 07:05 hey hey 07:05 Hello. 07:05 hows things 07:06 Pretty good. Just relaxing at the moment. 07:07 Oh and Ultra, I unofficially welcome you to the Anime Summary Project. :p 07:07 Thank you :) 07:10 :) 07:16 Just to break the ice, so how's editing around here, Ultra? 07:17 Good, Bad, Exhausting? :p 07:18 I find it good. The atmosphere is calm, if intimidating at first. 07:19 intimidating really?? 07:19 At first. I always heard about how Bleach Wiki was super strict and such. 07:20 Glass, you have betrayed me 07:20 You are a pony now! 07:20 Yep. 07:20 How dare you! 07:20 Ponies are awesome. :) 07:20 I am the leader of the pony resistance 07:20 Nah. 07:20 May I join? 07:20 I know six people who claim they are. :p 07:21 Hey Hey. 07:21 It was under my reign that we kept the ponies out of community central chat for so long 07:21 Don't join the resistance, ultra. 07:21 All must join the resistance 07:21 Give me a reason not to :P 07:21 Ponies are evil 07:21 Ponies are awesome. 07:22 ^That's your reason, Ultra. :p 07:22 Glass' girly side has awakened. ( _ _) 07:22 Ponies are the root of all evil on the internet 07:22 More or less, Ultra. 07:22 And nah. 07:22 well Glass is a girl so shes allowed 07:22 Ponies are just too amazing the internet world can't handle it. 07:23 I have been fighting ponies since CoD wiki fell 07:23 its the guys trying to make them "cool" that wrecks my head 07:23 And the CoD wiki fell... how long ago? 07:23 One doesn't get the opinion of Glass as a girly-girl upon meeting her. 07:23 Very true. 07:23 A long long time ago 07:24 Poor CoD wikians. :( 07:24 But hey, now they like ponies. So it's all good. 07:24 So Godisme talks through the bot sometimes? 07:25 i hate the term bronies ugh no you are guys that like the femininity of Ponies but cant admit to it with trying to make it socially cool 07:25 When I dont feel like loading up my regular account 07:25 Though as long as people dont fall as far as Smuff, there is hope 07:26 Smuff being another user who fell the the ponies? 07:26 Smuff is.... Smuff 07:26 Sun, how would you describe Smuff? 07:27 Smuff loves Ponies and by love I mean truly loves 07:27 Meaning pony merchandise and collectibles? 07:27 And so much more 07:28 He seems like an interesting fellow. 07:28 Hi Salubri, welcome to the Bleach Wiki Chat! Please remember to follow our Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy when you are here. Also note that you need ten productive edits to to be in here otherwise you will be asked to leave. 07:28 Hello there. 07:28 Hey Sal. 07:29 That he is. He also has a collection of the weirdest gifs you will ever find 07:29 Sounds like another dude I know..... 07:30 Nah, not him. 07:30 Hungry's Gifs are entertaining. 07:30 http://smuff.wikia.com/wiki/Smuff_Wiki Oh god, he made it worse 07:30 Still, the idea of weird gifs gets me thinking of him. 07:30 Heh, I can see that. 07:31 sorry for the delay uploading images as you can see 07:31 Lol. Cute homepage. 07:31 Smuff is smuff slightly odd, i cant go to amazon now because he links so many odd products it becomes my recommended list 07:31 The creepiness of that wiki is hard to describe. 07:32 Smuff likes Rainbow Dash. :) 07:32 http://smuff.wikia.com/wiki/File:The_weirdest_come_at_me_bro_ever.gif 07:32 smuff is odd but harmless 07:32 More love for her. 07:32 A fitting title.... 07:33 This is what Smuff does all day 07:33 smuff is a guy or is rainbow dash a girl 07:33 smuff also has a bad accent lol 07:34 Smuff's accent is fine 07:34 You've heard him? 07:34 Much better than your original one Sun 07:35 i dont have that accent anymore but lord i hate culchie accents bless him 07:36 i made the necessary adjustments but still ugh my voice 07:38 besides you were the nosey one who wanted to hear my childish accent 07:39 You're old accent makes me laugh 07:41 i recall 07:41 cant believe people let their kids speak like their chin is banging off their knee caps 07:49 why do i always do too much 07:58 oh dear god no 07:58 sounds like the niece and nephew are here and i need to finish this 07:59 Hasnt she learned to call before bringing them over? 08:00 Also, people of chat. Can you do it? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ao8K1tc138M 08:01 Not even if I got paid. Probably. 08:04 Heh, I actually watched that video a few months ago. 08:05 Just muted. :p 08:07 Ah, taking the easy way out..... 08:07 I made it through the whole thing last night 08:07 It gets easy after a minute 08:08 Now I feel like I should give it a try... 08:09 Hi Glass Heart, welcome to the Bleach Wiki Chat! Please remember to follow our Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy when you are here. Also note that you need ten productive edits to to be in here otherwise you will be asked to leave. 08:10 If you want a real challenge, try listening to Ichigo scream in pain for 10 hours. 08:10 There's a video for that? 08:10 Yeah. 08:11 I think it's still on the site somewhere. 08:11 I'll give it a look if I wanna waste some time :) 08:11 You mean during class? 08:12 Yeah, cause listening to screaming on a laptop in my class is a fantastic idea... 08:12 You should try then. 08:13 Use earplugs. :p 08:13 plugs or phones? 08:13 Plugs. :/ 08:14 Yeah...thanks for the suggestion, but I think I'd prefer not to deal with the angry faculty. 08:14 :( 08:15 Omega's reply... 08:15 So short. 08:15 heading to read 08:15 Hi Salubri, welcome to the Bleach Wiki Chat! Please remember to follow our Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy when you are here. Also note that you need ten productive edits to to be in here otherwise you will be asked to leave. 08:16 All he said was "Sure will ^_^." 08:16 Hey Sal. 08:17 Well that was a rather uncreative response. 08:18 Yeah. I'm not sure what that was referring to, actually. 08:18 I think it was my last statement though I'm not sure. 08:18 I think it was. 08:19 'Nother thing. So how do the timelines on the Chronology Project workspace look? 08:20 Not too different though I think they look better. 08:20 They look alright. 08:21 Curved Borders. :) 08:22 Fine touch 08:35 Hi SunXia, welcome to the Bleach Wiki Chat! Please remember to follow our Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy when you are here. Also note that you need ten productive edits to to be in here otherwise you will be asked to leave. 08:43 i noticed that Sado's article has a lot of chads and Sados 08:44 We go by Sado don't we? 08:44 Seems to be the case. 08:44 i do i think god does too 08:44 "Chad" should only be used where it's relevant to the point, right? 08:45 See, I tried to change all the Chad's to Sado once, Arrancar told me not to 08:46 Hi Ultraprime2, welcome to the Bleach Wiki Chat! Please remember to follow our Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy when you are here. Also note that you need ten productive edits to to be in here otherwise you will be asked to leave. 08:46 Sorry, internet >_< 08:52 Had fun. Bye. 08:52 why did he do so God? 08:58 Hi Salubri, welcome to the Bleach Wiki Chat! Please remember to follow our Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy when you are here. Also note that you need ten productive edits to to be in here otherwise you will be asked to leave. 09:18 all work no play makes a grumpy Xia time to get my spheal 09:25 how far are you in white?? 09:27 Just beat it 09:31 you can trade up now 09:32 I plan to 09:33 i dunno if there much to do after elite 4 but i loved HG there was so much to do in that game 09:34 There is quite a bit to do still, need to make it to the white forest 09:35 Arrest the seven sages, capture the legendary pokemon 09:38 indeed 09:38 i need the latios duo 09:39 bronzor just there lol 09:40 i love the dusk quick and nest balls i love the balls 09:42 Im saving that quote for use at a later time 09:43 lol :P 09:43 ot the hairy variety 09:43 *not 09:45 lol bronzong was on my screen and was all "nah wont catch it" turns out i didnt have the choice im in a battle oops 09:48 Ive done that so many times 09:49 always happens when multi-tasking "thats not your pokemon" oops 09:53 blanco is going to lanzarote 09:53 pig 09:54 Hi Salubri, welcome to the Bleach Wiki Chat! Please remember to follow our Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy when you are here. Also note that you need ten productive edits to to be in here otherwise you will be asked to leave. 09:59 Sun, how do I work the download play thingy 10:01 oh the transferring thing?? 10:03 dont you go into the poketransfer lab and then activate it and press download play on the opening screen when starting up diamond??? no?? 10:03 Walk me through this as I have never down this before 10:04 then the minigame 10:04 So I have both DSs turned on, each with a game in them and on the main DS menu 10:04 what do I do first 10:04 ok turn the one with diammond off and on again 10:04 and dont touch it 10:04 ok 10:04 go to the poketransfer lab and activate it 10:04 in white i mean 10:05 have you got there yet?? 10:05 im standing outfront 10:05 Going in now 10:05 ok go in and like start it up the wee guy 10:05 oh no i forgot to save it :( 10:06 palkia is here oh dear 10:07 but yeah whenever it tells you to start it up you press the download play on the DS main menu on the one with diamon 10:07 Cool, i think I have it now 10:09 then yu have that wee annoying mini gae but you cant transfer things with HMs or items i think 10:09 http://www.serebii.net/blackwhite/poketransfer.shtml 10:11 oh dear the rival runs in 10:11 How the hell do I do this game 10:11 munchlax???? he sends in a munchlax?? 10:12 you have to try and guess where they jump 10:12 if you hit the clowd they sleep and you can get the when hiding 10:12 you pull back the string shot 10:23 win?? 10:24 for the most part 10:30 good good 10:31 crap i one hit ko'd palkia 10:34 Time to reload 10:35 HA HA HA no way i caught Palkia with a net ball!!! first ball used too 10:41 i think its time for palkia to join dialga where it belongs in my HG 10:42 Im loving the white forest 10:44 why 10:45 Its got a lot of Gen III pokemon all at really low levels 10:48 Look at all the pokemon I can get http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/White_Forest 10:50 oh cool 10:50 can get those in safari park but 40s 10:52 I like them low so I can raise them up 10:54 yeah 10:54 thats why i breed and trade 10:55 Hi Dark Seeker Kotsu, welcome to the Bleach Wiki Chat! Please remember to follow our Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy when you are here. Also note that you need ten productive edits to to be in here otherwise you will be asked to leave. 10:56 Hey God, hello Sun 10:56 How's it going? 10:56 hey hey 10:57 i got caught in thunder storm so im working up a temperature but soooo much fun 10:57 hows you 10:57 Lucky D: I love storms 10:57 I'm good, I guess 10:57 Classes are boring, except German 10:57 Loving that so far, I'm already the class genius, technically 10:57 oh school 10:58 i love school i miss it 10:59 I wish I could enjoy the rest of my life as a minor without it :P 10:59 Ah, du sprichst Deutsch jetzt 10:59 Das ist gut. Wie ist deiner grammatik? 10:59 I don't know that much yet >.< 10:59 We're going at a very very VERY slow pace 10:59 ...At this rate I'm going to break and end up teaching myself. 11:00 And I think I'm going to drop Algebra 2....I hate it already 11:02 no wonder i feel worse i forgot my meds 11:02 ...Trying to decide what elective I'll take when I drop Algebra 2 11:02 thats cus i dont have an annoying american voice in my ear telling me to take them :P 11:04 :( Practice seems to be cancelled this week. 11:09 god!!! come open my pills!!! 11:09 he once laughed at my attempts to open them in a call, he actually KNEW what i was trying to do 11:12 I cant help if I have a sick sense of humor! 11:12 :P 11:13 lol i cant be bothered with headphones right now they so sore 11:22 Hi Jushiro971, welcome to the Bleach Wiki Chat! Please remember to follow our Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy when you are here. Also note that you need ten productive edits to to be in here otherwise you will be asked to leave. 11:35 lol my friend is talking to me via his live stream making me giggle 11:40 Alright people time to help me pick 11:40 Wendy's or Pizza 11:41 Depends 11:41 What kind of pizza? 2012 08 21